


You make me want to sin

by lovenothing



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Saphael, Saphael tho, Sappy Ending, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, hope you like it, kinda sorta sucks, my little cinnamon buns, soooo, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenothing/pseuds/lovenothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Raphael<br/>From: Annoying Fledgling</p><p>4:19 am</p><p>  <em></em><br/><strong>I’m Sorry</strong><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me want to sin

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, hope you enjoy  
> Hello my loves. It has come to my attention that my stories are being stolen....so i ask please if you want to post this elsewhere ask me! I am a very nice person and as long as you give credit and send me the link to where you are posting the story I would be more then happy to let you repost my story. Also if you see my story posted elsewhere comment and tell me. Thank you all, much love <3

To: Raphael  
From: Annoying Fledgling

4:19 am

_**I’m Sorry**_

Raphael stared at the phone and something dark and ugly twisted in his gut. Something was wrong. I mean Simon has been sending him letters and texts and everything saying sorry...but this one simple text...it was different somehow and not in a good way. It made him dial the Fire Hair’s number. 

“Hello?” Her voice said confused. 

“Where’s Simon?” He needed to know there is no time for idle chatter. 

“Oh! Raphael” She seems happy to hear from him and that was an immediate red flag. 

“Where is Simon?” He repeated and there was a silence. 

“Well...isn’t he with you?” Clary said confused. 

“Why would the fledgling be with me” He growled out. This phone call was proving to be pointless and he still didn’t know where Simon was. There was another much longer silence. “Dios mío…” Raphael muttered. “Just tell me where the fledgling is shadowhunter dirigida roja” 

“You’re the one who should know! He told me you let him come back and stay at the hotel…” Raphael growled again. 

“jesús cristo follando you think I’d let that idiota back into Du Morte after what he did? Now do not lie to me estúpida where is Baby Vampire” 

“I’m not lying and I’m not stupid Simon called me yesterday night saying you allowed him back. He said you forgave him and that it was okay now. He….” She gasped. “I knew something was wrong...I am SO stupid-” Raphael made a noise of agreement to that statement. “He said ‘everything was okay now...it would all be okay now’ that should have sent off warning signals!” Raphael felt something inside him twist again. 

“When was the last time he ate” He asked her quickly  
“Uh...I don’t remember...2...maybe 3 days ago” Raphael cursed in spanish under his breath. 

“Get your mutts on him. He’ll either go rogue or die both options I'm not ready to deal with” Then he hung up. “Te encontraré Simon ... te lo prometo” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael was pacing his room when there was a knock on the door. “Raphael...there is a _werewolf_ on our front steps.” Lily snarled when she opened the door. Raphael looked at the window in distaste before blinking. “There...There is sunlight outside.” Raphael stated with furrowed eyebrows. Lily nodded. 

“Well...it’s still only an hour til sunset Raphael…” She tilted her head concern showing in her eyes. Raphael looked shocked. 

“Raphael! The _dogs_ have broken inside.” Another vampire said running behind Lily. Raphael pushed them both away walking outside down the hallway. He saw Vampires shielding themselves from the light as a very large very prominent alpha wolf stood in the open door. 

“Disperse.” Raphael's voice broke through the thick silence. The Vampires looked up at the stairs where Raphael was standing. Raphael made his way slowly down the stairs standing out of the sunlight but still in front of the wolf. “I told you to leave didn’t I?” Raphael said looking at the Vampires, they all scurried away some casting suspicious looks over their shoulders. “If you are here to talk about the fledgling then I would recommend you close the door, lose the fur and follow me.” Raphael turned back up the stairs hearing the door close behind him. 

“Simon…” Raphael said quietly once they were in his room. He didn’t turn towards the alpha. 

“We found him…” Raphael turned then greeted by the sight of Lucien again. 

“I really hoped to never see you again. The red head broke the alliance.” 

“Yet you asked her to use us to track one of yours.” Raphael snarled. 

“Simon betrayed us. He is no longer part of this fa-” 

“Save it Raphael. Simon is trying to kill himself I already lost one pack member trying to keep him out of the sunlight. I’m not losing anymore. Simon is like a son to me but just like you my pack is my family. We have him restrained. In his weakened state he should stay put for a little while but not long. He needs his people Raphael...He-” 

“Betrayed us...He betrayed me.” 

“-misses you” Raphael stared at him. 

“What?” 

“He misses you Raphael and damned if I hate to say that.” 

“It doesn’t change-” 

“You think I don't know that? I don’t give a damn about your damn vampire politics. Simon will be transported to Du Morte at sunset. He’s your responsibility after that.” Luke turned swiftly and left leaving Raphael to sit and wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why is he unconscious” Raphael said as soon as the werewolf appeared with Simon in his arms. 

“He put up a fight” The wolf said in response shrugging his shoulders handing Simon to him. 

“So you knocked out one of my people, your lucky I don't rip out your throat you flea-bitten mutt” Raphael hissed showing his teeth. The werewolf growled showing his as well. 

“ENOUGH” Luke called frustrated. Pushing in between the werewolf and Raphael. “Fenrir...go” He said lowly, the werewolf growled slightly but walked off. “Don’t threaten my pack” Luke said turning to Raphael. 

“Don’t knock out my people.” 

“I thought he was no longer one of--” Raphael hissed. 

“I know what I said Clifford. Now leave my presence before my clan thinks you're threatening their leader.” His eyes flickered to the window and Luke’s eyes followed many sets of eyes were on the pack and Raphael smirked. 

“Call Clary whe-” 

“Adios Fido” He turned walking back into the hotel. 

“What's the traitor doing here” A vampire hissed as he walked through the doors. 

“We take care of our own.” Raphael said in response carrying Simon to his room. He placed Simon on his bed staring at him. “¿qué has hecho a sí mismo Simón?” Raphael could only sit and wait until Simon woke up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Simon’s eyes opened and he hissed sitting up quickly. He swiveled his head around looking for something to feed on. 

“Drink” A strong voice said somewhere to his right and he turned taking the glass and swallowing it in one gulp. 

“More” He demanded and the person chuckled. 

“Calm mi amigo, a glass at a time or you’ll get sick” He was handed another glass and Simon drank it slower. The other presence sat on the bed and Simon could feel his stare. 

“What do you wan-Raphael?” Simon said shocked turning to face him in surprise. Before he knew what he was doing he was throwing his arms around the vampire promptly spilling blood all over Raphael’s clean new jacket. Raphael pulled away swiftly. 

“Honestly...I just got this jacket...I think you are out to destroy every nice jacket I own.” He grumbled pulling off the now ruined coat. Simon ducked his head in embarrassment. “Look at this, blood doesn’t come out of clothes...¿por qué oh por qué Te quiero incipiente estúpido” He mumbled shaking his head he placed the jacket next to him carefully. “Dios me ayude, ¿por qué él?” Despite himself he smiled a little bit before his face fell grim keeping his eyes on the jacket he remembered what had happened. “You betrayed me Simon...After everything I did for you, you still followed that shadowhunter blindly. What about us...? What about me? You know exactly who Camille is going to go after now that she is free. You put this clan at risk...you signed my second death certificate...all to wake up a Shadowhunter...a person who will look at you in disgust, you will never be trusted Simon. You have no one. You-”

“Then you should have let me die Raphael” Simon said his voice cracking and Raphael saw blood drops falling onto his clean white sheets reminder to myself to never ever get white sheets again. “I lost everything Raphael, I wish there was another way I wish I could have done it differently. Go-” He choked. “Damn it I wish this all could have different...I never meant to hurt anyone...I never meant to hurt you…you were right when you said I mean nothing, I know you want me dead” He looked up and Raphael felt something in him break and he surged forward connecting his lips to Simons. Simon was surprised and did nothing causing Raphael to pull back. 

“I need to remember that’s a way I can shut you up” he said to himself before looking back at Simon. “I could not let you die again idiota. I mean...you are annoying...you betrayed me and you have something out for my jackets but…” Simon was the one to initiate the kiss this time placing a hand Raphael’s cheek. “...I could never...it's my fault you were turned anyway…” He murmured. 

“No Raphael it was…” Simon seemed to fold in on himself pulling away. He was quiet. “It wasn’t your fault.” He said finally.

“It was though...I gave Clary that choice because I knew she would choose for you to be brought back...I did it for me because that would mean you were mine…” Raphael’s mouth hung open he did not mean to admit to that. 

“Yours?” Simon said looking at him. “Raphael…”

“Yes Simon, mine, Every vampire in this clan knows you are mine. Heaven and Hell know that I should have let you come back, I knew you wouldn’t want that but I was selfish fledgling. I wanted to show you I was no monster...that not vampires were evil...I wanted to show you, wanted to see if you could see me for who I was not what I was.” Raphael stood “I’m sorry for what I put you through Simon…” 

“I am too” Simon smiled a small smile. “But that's kinda sweet, like some weird version of twilight” Raphael groaned turning away so Simon could not see the smile on his face. “Raphael?” He turned back to the fledgling who had grabbed his hand. “I really am...sorry for what I did...I wish I realized how much I lo...felt for you before I went and screwed everything up...I wish I took the time to know you instead of running from you...I wish” 

“Simon, we have forever. No need for ‘what ifs’ or ‘I wish’ I’m not saying the clan will be open arms about you, and I’m not saying I fully trust you but...I forgive you” He lifted Simons hand to his lips kissing his knuckles “y te amo, así Simon…” 

“I heard my name in that what did you say?” Simon said with a smile pulling Raphael closer. 

“I’ll tell you if you promise to stay.” 

“This is my home Raphael...of course I’ll stay if you’ll have me” Raphael smiled at him kissing his head. _This is where we belong. Right here, in this moment._

“I said ‘I love you as well Simon’” Simon looked up at him since he was sitting on the bed with Raphael standing between his legs. 

“No fair I wanted to say it first and maybe get the privilege of seeing you blush or smile like an idio-ta?” Simon tried and failing at making himself sound like Raphael. 

“I do not blush…” Raphael said holding his head high. “I am a clan leader and a vampire. Vampires do not blush”

“I love you and I think you are extremely sexy and totally want to make you moan my name loud enough so the whole clan can here and I want you to fuck me until I can not wa-” Raphael slapped a hand over his mouth and pouted while Simon smiled because he did indeed blush.

“¿Por qué amo este idiota” Raphael said looking up at the ceiling. 

“I know two words and that’s ‘love’ and ‘idiot’ so tell me what you said” Simon demanded smiling. 

“No.” Raphael said crossing his arms stubbornly Simon grinned evilly

“OH! RAPHAEL RIGHT THERE...MMMMH MO-” Simon moaned loudly with a smirk as Raphael’s eyes widened. The older vampire scrambled trying to put his hands over Simon’s mouth falling on top of him. 

“Okay! Okay! You play a dirty game...that’s a form of...of blackmail!” Raphael said still straddling Simon glaring down at him.

“Oh I do love playing dirty” Simon smiled up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. _Who the hell is this and what have they done with my dorky virgin vampire_ Raphael thought. “So you gonna tell me what you said because...I mean...I can go louder...and dirtier” His voice had a rough edge to it and Raphael swallowed hard realizing what position they were currently in.

“Uh..” He cleared his throat. “I said ‘Why do I love this dork’ “ Simon beamed up at him. 

“It because I’m just attractive and funny and I cornered your non beating heart with my charm and annoyance” Raphael huffed smiling. “Or it could be because you saw something in me that no one else cared to notice, you noticed me as I pretended not to notice you. You...gave me a home and a family...you felt something for me even as I ruined your jacket by stabbing you. I think...honestly, you brought me back from myself, you helped me when I hated myself...I called you a monster and you said nothing...you just...you truly did show me that you are not made into a monster...but you can choose to become one…” Simon put a hand on Raphael cheek again. “I never meant it...I didn’t mean to call you a monster because you aren’t. I know that...you are fiercely protective and loyal and I just I feel in love with you...I just got into this really deep conversations and i’m rambling so i’m gonna shut up and I think you should kiss me because i really always wanted to punch you in the mouth with my mouth.” Raphael laughed his forehead pressed against Simon's shoulder feeling more rather then seeing Simon's annoyance at his laughing

“That was beautiful and nice to hear...I’m not laughing at you I’m laughing at the last thing you said…” He lifted his head and kissed Simon with a fond smile. “Whenever you want to punch your mouth against mine do not hesitate.” Simon let a small but true moan his hands reaching for Raphael's waist grabbing him tightly.

“Raphael I swear you make me want to sin” 

“Mi amor, tell me how so” Raphael purred. Simon pulled him down to kiss him his hands moving up Raphael's shirt. 

“I'd rather show you”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really heavily dialogued and I apologize, I hope you liked it and I hope you have a nice day :)
> 
> Translations:  
> 1: My God  
> 2: Read headed shadowhunter  
> 3: Jesus fucking christ  
> 4: Stupid girl  
> 5: I will find you Simon...I promise  
> 6: What have you done to yourself Simon  
> 7: Why oh why do I love you stupid fledgling  
> 8: God help me, why him?  
> 9: and I love you as well Simon  
> 10: Why do I love this dork (idiot)


End file.
